Back to the Past (TDTROTD)
42 Contestants are arrived for another season for a grand prize, the Host does a shocking revile by having a total of Six teams, all having 7 members, compete against each other under the same names the previous team names were used. In the end, a team that represents the host wins and an annoyance to the losers is voted off. Plot The episode starts off with Chris reintroducing himself and explains about the absence of Total Drama due to the Ridonculous Race being more popular and Chris has decided to bring back Total Drama but with many more cast members for fun. After the opening sequence, Chris is on a now newly built Dock of Shame on Pahkitew Island, Chef arrives with the contestants and Chris introduces them in order by starting with the first generation * Gwen * Trent * Katie * Sadie * Bridgette * LeShawna * Lindsay * Harold * DJ * Sierra * Cody * Duncan * Tyler * Justin * Noah * Ezekiel (Who is now back to normal) * Owen * Izzy * Eva * Alejandro * Heather * Courtney * Blaineley He then does the same with the Revenge of the Island contestants * Dawn * Brick * Jo * Sam * Cameron * Dakota (Who, like Ezekiel, is back to normal) and finally introduces the Pahkitew Island cast * Ella * Sammy * Shawn * Topher * Dave (Who now has his hair back) * Leonard * Sky * Sugar * Jasmine * Amy * Scarlett * Max After they are all introduced, Chris explains his reasons for having such a large cast as he wants to have Total Drama have a longer run due to the short seasons starting from Revenge of the Island, and much to the shock of the campers, Chris says that there will be not 1,not 2 but 6 teams of 7 competing against the others and the member voted off the loser team will walk down the now new dock of shame, with a brand new boat of shame. Chris then pulls out a list for the teams, he also informs the teams that the name was used in an older season. He then reads out the names for the teams. Team 1: Gwen, Trent, Dawn, Katie, Sadie, Ella and Sammy, who are the Heroic Hamsters from All Stars. Team 2: Bridgette, Leshawna, Shawn, Lindsay, Brick, Harold and DJ, are Team Victory from World Tour. Team 3: Sierra, Topher, Cody, Duncan, Tyler, Jo and Justin are Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot from World Tour, much to their annoyance. Team 4: Dave, Sam, Noah, Leonard, Cameron, Ezekiel and Owen are The Confused Bears from Pahkitew Island, Dave is annoyed to be on the same team as Leonard again. Team 5: Izzy, Sky, Sugar, Eva, Jasmine, Amy and Dakota are Team Amazon from World Tour. Sky, Jasmine and Amy are angered to be on the same team as Sugar, who in turn is annoyed to be on the same team as. Team 6; Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, Blaineley, Scarlett, Scott and Max are the Villainous Vultures from All Stars, Max starts to annoy his team and is silenced when Scott punches him. Chris then explains that the first challenge of the season is to build a shelter like in Pahkitew Island but the twist is that the teams have their own areas such as Team Chris is Really x4 Hot has a tree house like the floating Salmon, Team Victory has the beach, The Confused bears have a cave, Villainous Vultures have a riverbank, Team Amazon have a campsite and the Heroic Hamsters have the docks. While the teams build, several conflicts happen such as Max annoying his team, Sugar tries to cause tension between Eva and the other girls but fails and the Confused Bears start to get annoyed by Dave's whining. However Gwen and Trent start to become close again while they build on their shelter, Topher and Sierra bond about Sierra's blog and even Ezekiel manages to make peace with the people who were hurt when he was feral. The challenge is then finished after two hours pass, while inspecting their shelters, Chris announces that Team Chris is Really (x4) Hot wins and that the Villainous Vultures lose due to their frustrations with Max, who blames the loss on the team. Chris shows the rewards to the winners as Movies, Snacks and allowing one person to join them, they pick Owen, much to the others disappointment and anger. At the ceremony, Chris announces the votes with it ending with both Scott and Max being in the only ones left, Chris explains that Scott hasn't done much and that Max annoyed his team, a moment of tension passes and Scott is reviled to be safe, Max is shocked and demands a recount but Chris shows him that he was voted out in a landslide due to him being annoying. Max is then tied up when he refuses top leave and is thrown onto the boat of shame, Chris then signs off the episode. Cast * Emma, Don and all of the contestants from the previous 3 generations are seen in flashbacks but do not have any lines. * Several Interns are heard screaming and grunting but it is unknown who voice them. Trivia * This is the first episode in the whole series where Ezekiel is not voted out first.